


An Alien in Cascade

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series Five [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair Sandburg meets Jim Ellison and he’s not only a Sentinel but he seems to be able to read minds too.





	An Alien in Cascade

An Alien in Cascade  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair Sandburg meets Jim Ellison and he’s not only a Sentinel but he seems to be able to read minds too.  
Warnings: AU, angst, language, Major Character death.  
Genre: Pre-Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 2717  
Prompt: Alien  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you, Sheila.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/analienincascade_zpsky6ilb0i.png.html)

Jim Ellison was a police detective in Cascade, Washington. He loved working in Major Crimes. He hadn’t been happy in many years, but he was once again. It had a lot to do with his friend, Joel Taggert, his captain, Simon Banks and the rest of the bullpen gang. He didn’t even mind the exchange cop from Australia. Her name was Megan Connor. She was a partner for Jim from time to time. They got along pretty darn well.

As he was driving home that night, he was thinking about how lucky he had been. He had just started having dinners with his dad, William and brother, Steven again. It’s funny how you forget most of the things you were mad about once you make up with the people you love. For the last six months, he had felt love for the first time in ages. Love towards friends, relatives and even neighbors. 

As Jim came driving around the bend of the highway, a huge semi overturned and Jim saw it barreling towards him head-on. There was no time to get out of the way or to stop. Jim knew he was going to die. And that made him sad.

*

**One hour later.**

Jim woke up and saw he was crushed inside a vehicle, lying upside down. The paramedics were using the Jaws-of-life on him right that moment. They finally got the door open and one of the EMT’s said, “He’s alive. I can’t believe it.”

It took three hours for them to get Jim out of the truck, but they finally did, put him on a back board, carried him to the back of the ambulance and sped off to get him to Cascade General as soon as they could. 

When he got to the hospital, they got him into a triage room and started taking his clothing off. The ER doctor came walking in and said, “This is the man that was crushed by a semi?”

“Yes, Doctor Stone. He’s not only alive, but doesn’t seem to have any injuries. It’s like it’s a miracle,” said David, the 2nd EMT for the night. 

“Is this Jim Ellison?” the doctor asked. 

“Yes, we’ve put in a call to Captain Banks right away. He should be here soon. But for some reason, Jim isn’t waking up. Do you think he has a head injury, Doc?”

“We’re going to take him to have an MRI. Then we’ll figure out why he’s not waking up.” At that moment, Jim opened his eyes and smiled at the two men. 

Doctor Stone said, “Jim, do you know where you are?”

Jim looked around and finally said, “A hospital?”

Then the doctor asked, “Do you know your name?”

Jim thought a moment, looking from one of the men to the other and answered, “Jim Ellison.”

“Maybe we don’t need an MRI. Maybe he’ll be good enough to go home tonight. Simon should be here any moment,” David added. 

Simon walked into the room and Jim said, “Hello, Simon…”

“Hi Jim. I got a call saying you were hit by a semi. I guess they exaggerated,” Simon barked. 

Doctor Stone stuck his hand out and said, “It’s good to meet you, Captain Banks. Jim was crushed inside his truck for hours, but he didn’t get a broken bone or anything else. He’s in amazing shape for this type of accident.”

Simon walked over to Jim and asked, “How are you doing, Jim?”

The man that was the old Jim could read minds, so he knew that Simon was worried about things. “I’m fine, Simon. I could use a ride home. My vehicle is in pretty bad shape.”

“Sweetheart is totaled?” Simon wondered. 

“There was no one else in the vehicle with me,” Jim answered. 

Simon looked at him oddly and started to say something when Jim interrupted. 

“Oh, I see what you meant. No, she’s never going to run again.”

The doctor said, “We’ll release him in about an hour or so.”

Jim sat up on the side of the bed and asked for some clothing to wear. A nurse that was helping went to get him some scrubs. 

“I’m going home now. You can’t force me to stay here at all.”

“You’ll have to sign a waiver saying we’re not responsible if something happens to you. I’ll go and get the paperwork ready to go.” The doctor walked out of the room not at all happy with this outcome. 

The nurse brought the clothing in and helped Jim get his shoes back on his feet. 

“Jim, I think it would be best if you stayed a few hours to make sure everything works out the way it’s supposed to.”

“I don’t care what you think, Simon.”

Simon looked at his friend and realized that Jim wasn’t all right. He was like a stranger to Simon. And on top of everything, he was rude as fuck.

Simon left to take Jim home and they didn’t talk at all. 

There was a man walking down the highway and Simon said, “If I wasn’t busy, I’d give him a ticket for walking on the highway.”

Jim looked at the young man they passed and he said, “Pick him up. He looks down on his luck.”

 _Now he’s going to be nice?_ Simon pulled over and the young man ran to get the ride. 

He opened the back door and said, “I didn’t think anyone would stop. Thank you so much. My car broke down about ten miles from here. My name is Blair Sandburg.”

“You do know it’s against the law to walk on the highway, right?” Simon barked. 

“Yes. But I didn’t have much option, with a broken-down car. Are you a cop?”

“We both are, damn it and you could have been killed on the highway. Where do you want to go?”

“Wherever you are going. I have no car anymore and I was living in my car. Things haven’t been great for me lately,” Blair explained. 

“You can stay at my place for a while if you would like to. I’m safe. I’m a cop,” Jim said smiling his best smile and Blair was instantly in love. And Jim knew it. 

Simon looked at Jim and realized that Jim was like someone else tonight. This wasn’t the usual safe and careful Jim Ellison. No sir. This was someone else. 

Simon looked at Jim and saw him glaring at him. “What?” Simon asked. 

“I just don’t like how you’re treating Blair. And come to think of it, you’re being a prick to me too.”

“Jim, what the hell is wrong with you? You’re acting like another person. I think you should go back to the hospital for more tests. Any tests.”

“Fuck you, Simon. I’m not going to the hospital and you can let us out at the corner.” 

“I’ll drive you to your building, it’s a good two miles from here.”

“Whatever, Simon. Keep your thoughts and words to yourself.”

Blair was somewhat confused. What did Jim mean, keep your thoughts to yourself? Maybe Blair could find out once they got to Jim’s place.

*

Jim and Blair got out of the car and headed to the door of the building Jim lived in. Jim had not even said goodbye to Simon. But Blair did. Blair had thanked him for picking him up.

As soon as Simon drove off, he picked his phone up and called Joel. 

“Taggert…”

“Joel, something is really wrong with Jim. I kid you not, he’s like another person since he was almost killed tonight. And if I didn’t know better I’d swear he could read my mind.”

“Slow down, Simon. Come on over for dinner with me and Mary. We’ll discuss this all.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

*

Jim opened up the door to his loft and looked around. He realized that the other Jim had good taste. There was plenty of room for him and Blair. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

“This is really nice. Where should I put my things?” Blair didn’t have much, but he sure didn’t want to lose it. 

“This room over here can be yours. But you’re welcome to sleep with me upstairs if you’d like. I’m very attracted to you. What do you say?”

Blair was shocked. He had just met the man an hour ago and now he wanted to sleep with Blair? To say Blair was confused was an understatement. “It isn’t that I don’t appreciate your kindness, but I’d like to take it much slower if you don’t mind.” 

Without wasting a thought on what Blair said, Jim answered, “Let’s eat something. I feel hungry.”

“I can cook. Would you like me to make something for dinner?” Blair asked. 

“Perfect. You are absolutely perfect. Help yourself to the kitchen.”

Blair had just thought about how he would like to have the run of the kitchen before Jim said that. Blair was a little freaked out by it. What if this man could read minds?

Jim said, “I have to take a shower. My senses are acting up something fierce.”

“You have trouble with your senses?” Blair asked, of course. 

So Jim told him all about his senses. Blair had just been thinking about the Sentinel project he was working on. And now Blair was really freaking out. 

Jim had Blair up against the kitchen counter and started to kiss him. Blair felt like Jim was trying to devour all of him at one time. 

“You’re right, I would like to devour you, but I’ll settle for fucking instead.”

Blair shoved him away and said, “There will be no fucking…”

“That’s what you might think, but I’m here to tell you, you’re going to be mine soon. Very soon.”

There was a knock at the door and Blair yelled, “Help me, he’s hurting me.”

Simon and Joel kicked the door in and found Jim grabbing Blair by his hair and pulling him towards his body.

“Get out of my house right now.”

“Sandburg, come over to us,” Simon barked. Both Simon and Joel had their guns drawn. Thankfully, Jim didn’t have his gun. 

“Captain Banks, I can’t. He won’t let go of me,” Blair pointed out. 

“Jim, let him go and we’ll leave you alone,” Joel said, softly and kindly. 

“Joel, I know what you’re thinking. You’re going to have to shoot me to get this little bitch away from me.” Jim was almost snarling at this point. 

And just like that, Simon shot Jim in the shoulder. Jim howled with pain and anguish and fell to the floor. He had let go of Blair very quickly. Blair ran over to Joel, a man he didn’t even know, but it was better than being left with Jim. 

They watched him lying on the floor and suddenly out of his ear came some type of being. Simon grabbed it and put it in a baggie for the time being. It was a cross between a bug and a small being. Simon then put the baggie inside a jar and screwed the lid on nice and tight. It was not going to get out of there if Simon had his way. 

Jim opened his eyes and asked, “Simon, what am I doing on the floor? Who shot me?”

Simon went over to him and said, “Can you see this thing in this jar? That was inside of you and it made you vicious and crazy. You were going to rape Blair.” 

“Blair, who?”

Joel asked, “What’s the last thing you remember from tonight?”

“Coming around the bend with a 16-wheeler heading my way. That’s it. I don’t remember getting here, Blair or you and Joel coming to visit. And why am I shot?”

“You had this alien in you and you wouldn’t listen to reason. I had to get him out of you. We knew something had taken over your body. You were very rude and crude. Wasn’t he, Sandburg?”

“Yeah, Jim you were. One minute you were telling me about your senses and the next you were going to rape me.”

“How did that being know about my senses?” Jim wondered, rubbing his shoulder. 

Blair helped Jim get up off the floor and sit at the table. “Simon, why don’t you get something to stop the bleeding and call an ambulance?”

Simon asked, “Sandburg, do you know how he knew about Jim’s senses?”

“I think I do. He could read minds, he must have read Jim’s. Now, get the cloths for the bleeding…”

“Simon, I think the bullet just grazed me. Can you just doctor me up and we leave it at that? I really don’t want to be a human guinea pig at the hospital and you know I would be.”

Joel nodded his head and said, “We’ll doctor him up here and he can take some time off work to heal. No one will be the wiser.”

As Joel and Simon cleaned the wound, Simon asked Blair, “Why aren’t you afraid of him anymore?”

“Because this is another Jim. Someone I would like to get to know.”

“Blair, why are you here?” Jim asked. 

“You and Simon picked me up on the highway. I had been living in my car and it broke down on the highway. So you invited me to stay here with you. At first I thought you were just really nice. But then I realized something was wrong with you. And Simon kept looking at you like he had never seen you before. That was my biggest clue. And the alien Jim didn’t like us questioning him for any reason.”

Simon said, “I want you to get some rest, Jim. I’ll come by in the morning and see you then. You’re on leave for the time being.”

“Thanks, Simon.”

Joel said, “Blair would you like to go home with me and stay with me and my wife until you get on your feet?”

“I think I should stay here and make sure he’s all right during the night. If you don’t mind, Jim.”

“Thank you. That’s very nice of you. I’m going to go and lie down. I’m really tired.”

“Night, Jim,” Joel called out as he was putting the door back as good as he could. 

“Goodnight, Jim and Blair. Rest as much as you can. I’ll see you in the morning,” Simon stated. 

Jim walked up the stairs and went right to sleep once he was on his bed. Blair came down and said, “He’ll be fine. We’ll see you in the morning.”

*

Joel asked, “What are we going to do with this thing?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s dead, between the baggie and the jar being closed it got no air. I can’t be sure but it looks dead. If we turn it in to someone, there will be a lot of questions asked and none of us want that, right?”

“We’ll destroy it at your place. How does that sound?” Joel asked. 

“Okay. We’ll see if it’s still alive and kill it if we have to.”

“I mean, Simon, he wasn’t a nice guy anyhow.”

“True. We’ll go to my place and then I’ll take you home.”

“Sounds good to me. This night is going to be one we never forget.”

*

Blair made up some food and a glass of ice water and took it upstairs. He set it on the night stand and gently shook Jim’s good shoulder.

“Jim, I brought you some food, would you like to eat?”

Jim grabbed Blair, put his hand over Blair’s mouth and said, “You killed my child you little fucker. You’re going to die now.”

Blair screamed and screamed but no one could hear him as Jim killed him easily. Jim looked down at the dead man, lying in pieces on the bed, wearing a smile and said, “I told you I wanted to devour you.”

The end


End file.
